Sly Cooper: Rescue Mission (Sequel to Sly Cooper: The Inside Man)
by 54333yi
Summary: "Sly Cooper: Rescue Mission" is a non-traditional fan-fiction that follows Sly stealing the time machine to save his parents. But once he gets back to the present, everything has changed. Rated T (Violence, Inconsistent Gore, Drug Use, Thematic Elements, and Intense moments) *I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related trademarks
1. Family Friend

Sly Cooper: Rescue Mission

The Sequel to "Sly Cooper: The Inside Man"

Rating: T (Violence, Inconsistent Gore, Drug Use, Thematic Elements, and Intense moments)

**Author's Note:** At this time I would highly suggest reading "Sly Cooper: The Inside Man" (The story before this). There is some very important characterization and events that this story is based off of. Also, I hope you have a box of tissues close to you, you're going to need them.

**Warning:** Some of the themes brought up in this story are very controversial and will put the reader in uncomfortable positions, some of the more extreme themes will have a warning before the chapter, and will be in chapters with no major plot points.

ACT 1

"'It was a mistake,' you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you." - David Levithan

Chapter 1: Family Friend

I was walking to the Cooper's house, to see my old friends Conner and Katrina Cooper. They were having a birthday party for their son's eighth birthday. I knew the Cooper's for ten years, they were very close to me. I had seen their son grow up, and I felt like I knew them. But that was all going to change tonight.

I have been secretly doing some work being an inside man for a group called the "fiendish five", and apparently they had a grudge against the Cooper Family line. I was doing some work for a frog named Raleigh, he eventually was so impressed that he suggested me to Clockwerk. Clockwerk was too impressed with my work. He told me about his hatred for the Cooper Gang, and his plans to kill off the Cooper family line, but unfortunately, he didn't know the location of Conner Cooper.

I told him that I knew their location. Clockwerk turned to me and smiled, a terrifying mechanical smile. He called up the rest of the Fiendish Five. There they produced the plan, I would wear a tracking device, and go to the Cooper's house on Sly's eighth birthday, which was just a week away. Once I was in their house and the party was over, I would give them the signal.

The fateful moment had come. It all went according to plan, after the party I hit the button hidden in my shirt pocket. Right as I was about to leave the Cooper house, Conner approached me.

"Hey Leroy, your a really good family friend, and I was wondering if you would stay to see Sly get the Thievius Raccoonus?" he asked. I tried to say no, but Conner really wanted me to watch. I told him that I would, and I asked to go into the bathroom. I went into the bathroom and waited for the fiendish five to arrive, once they did, I heard the door break down.

I listened to the sounds of their battle, Conner pushed Sly into the closet and ran towards the fiendish five. Conner managed to strike down Muggshot, but while Conner was busy with Muggshot, Miss Ruby killed Katrina. This sent Conner into a rage, he beat-up the rest of the fiendish five, before Clockwerk stuck his long, sharp talons in Conner's chest.

I could hear this gruesome battle in the bathroom at the end of the hall. I knew they were going to get Sly next. I thought of what they could do to him, I silently cried. The fiendish five eventually left the Cooper's house. After a few minutes to get the nerve to see my closest friend, whom I betrayed, dead. I exited the bathroom and walked down the hall. I heard foot steps and paused where I was.

"Mom? Dad?" said the young innocent Sly Cooper, with tears in his eyes. I fell to the ground, thankful that they had spared the little one's life. "Leroy? What are you doing here?" I paused and looked up at the young, thin, crying raccoon. Should I tell him the truth? I turned the corner to see Conner and Katrina lying in a pool of their own blood, the sight was scarring enough for a forty-year-old man, I couldn't imagine what Sly was feeling.

I told him that I was invited to watch you get the thievius raccoonus, and that I was in the bathroom. I left it at that. I called up Sly's grandma and told her what had happened. She told me she was going to pick him up, but I told her I would drop him off. I didn't want her to see the remains of her son. I dropped Sly off at his Grandma's house.

A few weeks had passed before I got a very disturbing phone call. Sly's Grandma was killed by unknown causes. I knew it was the fiendish five. At this point I knew what their plan was. They weren't going to hurt Sly physically, but mentally. That was worse than anything I could have imagined.

I went to the fiendish five's celebration party in a blind fury. I slammed open the doors, everyone jumped. They turned to see me and began thanking me. I yelled at them to stop as I punched Muggshot in his heavily bruised face. The room went quiet. I told them I was done being their inside man, and how I was going to tell Interpol their crimes and location. I slowly turned around and started to walk out of the room. Not a second later, Muggshot fired a bullet into the back of my head.

I left behind my beautiful wife, whom I loved very deeply, and our one-year-old son.

Eric.


	2. Fathers and Sons

Chapter 2: Fathers and Sons

"So that's what happened?" asked Sly. Eric nodded. Eric was only two weeks away from being released from the hospital. The past four weeks were slower than anyone could endure.

"That's what he wrote in his journal." said Eric. "Without my father, I had to learn all the techniques of being an inside man myself."

"Did your mother know about it?"

"No. It's easier if your family doesn't know."

"So how did you find out about being an inside man?"

"My uncle told me."

"So how did your father hide going away to Russia to meet with Clockwerk?"

"It's a Weasel Family tradition to pretend you work in a shoe factory, and so whenever my father had to go to Russia, he masked it as a business trip." There was a long pause. "So Sly, what's our next big heist?"

"I don't know, Bentley said he had some ideas, but I think we need to wait a little while before we do another big heist."

"Understood. So, how did you meet Bentley and Murray?"

"Well, when my parents were killed, i was put in an orphanage, and the three of us were all roommates. And we became a family." Eric smiled and layed back.

A nurse came into the room and said,"I'm sorry sir, but it's time for you to go." Sly nodded and said his goodbye to Eric. Sly walked out the door and walked to the hideout.

"How was the visit?" Bentley said as Sly walked through the door.

"Fine." Sly remarked. Sly sat down at their main table and hid his head in his hands. Bentley and Murray figured he was tired, but Sly was actually trying to hide his emotions. Sly knew the main cause of his parents death was in a hospital, and part of his gang. Many complicated thoughts and emotions were screaming in Sly's mind.

Night had come, Carmelita came home from her job at the burger shop. She hated to admit it, but over the past weeks, Carmelita managed to gain a few pounds. Eleven-thirty had rolled around and everybody went to bed and fell asleep, except for Sly. Sly stared at his bedroom wall deep in a pool of thought.

_What would it be like to still have my father around? Would I be a better thief if my dad was alive? Who would my friends be? Would I have met Carmelita? Would I fall in love with Carmelita? Why did Eric's dad betray me? Why couldn't I have had a loving family. Why do I have to keep my problems to myself, I want to tell them to my dad. Where's my parent? WHERE'S MY PARENTS?! Why can't I have a father or a mother?! Why did Eric's father have to take it away from me and screw up my life?! I just want... my... dad..._

Sly was tossing and turning in his bed. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. After another hour of trying to make himself fall asleep, Sly got up and went into the refrigerator. He pulled out a gallon of milk and poured it into a cup. Sly put the cup in the microwave and put the milk back in the fridge. Once the milk was done Sly took out the glass and chugged the warm milk. Sly waited a few minutes. Sly didn't feel any more asleep than he was originally. Looking at the clock, Sly groaned, it was only midnight. Sly, trying not to wake anybody, turned on the television. The only thing on that looked semi-decent was the news. Sly changed the channel to the news and blankly watched it. Sly's parents were still in his mind.

Sly was beginning to wish he could have somehow stopped his parent's murder, but he figured that there was no way to do so. Sly paused and turned around to look behind him.

There is a way, Sly thought as he focused his attention on the time machine.


	3. The Quest

Chapter 3: The Quest

Sly opened to van's door. The keys were still in the ignition, and the time machine was accidentally left on. Sly looked around to see if anybody was behind him. Nobody. Sly stood there and thought if he should or shouldn't do it. Realizing he might never get a chance like this, Sly went into his room and grabbed his old bracelet that he got on his eighth birthday.

As Sly was walking back to the van, he closed everybody's bedroom door. Sly put the bracelet in the glass container and the time machine started to read it. After a few minutes the time machine found the date of Sly's eighth birthday. Sly opened the garage door and sat in the driver's seat. He figured that after years of watching Murray drive, he could probably figure it out. All he had to do was turn on the van, shift it into drive, and floor the gas pedal, and the machine would do all the work. Sly turned on the car, put the shift into drive, and... stopped.

_Should I do this?_ Sly thought. Thinking that it would help his life, Sly slammed on the gas pedal. The van shot forward. Sparks began to fly around the van, Sly was watching the sparks. He turned his attention to the road, to see the van was closing in on a brick wall. Sly began to panic, he knew that if he stopped now he would still hit the wall with a fatal impact. Sly looked back at the time machine, it was going crazy. Sly faced forward and closed his eyes, ready for the impact.

Sly waited a few seconds and opened his eyes. He was in a wormhole, traveling through time. Sly relaxed his body and waited for his arrival in the past. Before he knew it, he had arrived in the past. It was the morning before Sly's eighth birthday. Not knowing how to drive a stick shift, Sly crapply parked the van in an alley. He knew where he was, he was only a few miles away. Sly got out and locked the van, and began the walk to his house.

By the time Sly got to his house, it was eight in the morning, the walk had taken five hours. But there was still six hours until the party started. So Sly went to the burger shop that he always went to with his parents. Sly sat in a booth with a milkshake, trying to figure how to get Leroy out of the party without being seen by his parents. Sly figured that he would have to stop Leroy outside of the house. Sly looked at the clock, it was only half-an-hour until the party started. Sly got up and left the burger shop. He walked to the Cooper house and hid in the bushes out in front.

Then, a few moments later, Leroy walked by. Sly snuck out of the bushes and grabbed Leroy. Sly pulled him off to the side of the house and punched him.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you! I know your plans and I won't let that happen!" Sly whispered in Leroy's face. Leroy looked up and saw Sly's face.

"Sly? Is that you?" Leroy asked. Sly shoved Leroy on the ground.

"Get out!" Sly said. Leroy got up and ran away. Sly could faintly hear Leroy say, abort mission. Sly watched Leroy run away, then Sly walked back to the time machine. Sly turned the key that started the car and started the time machine. Sly floored the gas pedal, and soon the van was in a wormhole.


	4. Aftershocks

Chapter 4: Aftershocks

I stood in front of a large metal door, I didn't want to enter the room and face the consequences that I knew could be fatal. I took a large breath and stepped through the large doors into a large dark room. I looked at the other end of the room. There sat Clockwerk, Panda King, Miss Ruby, Muggshot, and Raleigh.

"You've failed us Leroy." Clockwerk said.

"I know." I relied.

"You know you need to face the consequences." Clockwerk said. I nodded.

"Before we give you the consequences you need to face," Raleigh started, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I know this might sound weird, but I think a future version of Sly stopped me." I replied. The Fiendish Five looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"Well, Leroy, do you have any else to say?" Clockwerk asked. I shook my head no. "Well then, Muggshot." Muggshot stood up and pushed me into a back room. He tied my hands together and told me to stand on a white X on the ground. I did so. Muggshot put a blindfold on me. I heard him walk to the other side of the room.

I heard him load his gun.

My mind swirled with my past life. I guess it is true that your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die. While I was waiting those long milliseconds I couldn't stop thinking of my wife. We had met at a high school dance. We both fell in love at first sight. Our romance was beautiful. We loved each other very much. We were married on a beautiful snow-covered mountain.

My son Eric kept appearing in my mind. He was only one-year-old, and yet, it felt like I had spent my entire life with him. I thought how I would never get to see his first steps, or see his first day of school, or give him his first car, or send him off to college.

I felt a tear come out of my eye and get soaked into my blindfold. I took a deep breath in.

I tried to countdown when the trigger would be pulled.

3

2

Muggshot pulled the trigger.


	5. Here I Am?

ACT 2

"When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?" -Chuck Palahniuk

Chapter 5: Here I Am?

The van exited the wormhole and stopped in the driveway of the Cooper hideout. Sly looked at his watch and realized it only took two hours to complete the trip. He sighed and exited the van. He noticed that the world felt darker than he remembered, but he brushed it off as a weird feeling. He entered the hideout and stopped.

The hideout was different, the decor was all off. On the table where Bentley had his computer and blueprints, there was a vase and photos. Sly approached the table, but he heard footsteps in the hall. He froze when he saw a strange woman at the doorway. She screamed and began calling a man's name.

Sly figured that he didn't want to stick around for long, so he jumped back into the van and drove off. As Sly was driving around the city, he noticed that it wasn't the Paris he left two hours ago. He looked out one of the windows and saw Dimitri's nightclub with a large crowd in front of it. Sly thought that he had taken Dimitri down a few years ago. Was he in a future where he didn't take down any of the villains?

Sly felt a little panicked as he was looking at the different Paris. He looked out his left window and saw a sign that made him happy. The sign read **Bentley's Tech Shop**. Sly knew that Bentley could help him understand what happened. The van was suddenly stopped by Muggshot and some of his men.

"Get out of the van, pipsqueak!" he yelled. Not wanting to cause trouble, Sly got out of the van, covering his face. Muggshot pushed Sly down on the ground and jumped in the van and drove off.

Sly got up and tried brushed off the mud on his shirt. He walked into Bentley's Tech Shop. As he walked in, he saw Bentley sitting at the front counter. Sly smiled.


	6. All the Livelong Day

Chapter 6: All the Livelong Day  
It was just another normal business day. A handful of customers with little technical issues. Not nearly enough to keep the business running for much longer.  
This business was my chance to show my technical abilities and hope that someone could get me out of this place. My YouTube channel wasn't taking off, even though I tried everything that people enjoy to watch, from unboxing to vlogs. Nothing was working.  
I had gotten a letter in the mail saying that I wasn't making enough money to keep the business. In a week, if I didn't make enough money, I would lose the lot.  
I sighed and stood up. I walked around the store, looking at all the tech knick-knacks that I couldn't manage to sell. What would I do with all this stuff after my business was closed. I began to walk towards the front door to shut off the open sign, but a man walked into my store. I ran to the front desk and greeted him.  
He was strangely happy to see me. He was dressed in a blue shirt and hat, both of which were covered in mud. I figured that he was a drunk hobo, it wouldn't be the first time a drunk man wandered into my store at three in the morning. I tried to get him out of the door, but he insisted he stay.  
"Bentley, don't you recognize me? It's me Sly." the man said.  
"No, how do you know my name?" I replied.  
"We were roommates at the orphanages."  
"I never had a roommate named Sly." He paused.  
"Ok, I need you to come with me and help me get the time machine." He said.  
"You have a time machine?!" I said.  
"Yes, you made it."  
"I did? When?"  
"When we were a team."  
"We were a team?"  
"Yes, we were a great team!"  
"What did we do?" I said. He hesitated for a second.  
"We were master thieves that stole from greedy rich people. We were world-famous. We went around the world pulling large heists that you planned." He said. I gave him a weird look, he assured me that I did do that. "I really need your help."  
"I'm sorry Sly, but I can't." I said quietly. Sly nodded and gave me a card with his phone number on it, and told me to call him if I changed my mind. He left the store.  
I sat back and thought about my discussion with Sly. Was I actually capable of creating big heists? I looked at the card he gave me, and looked at the phone


	7. At the End of the Day

Chapter 7: At the End of the Day

Sly left the shop depressed. If Bentley didn't know who Sly was, then surely Murray wouldn't. _Would anybody recognize me?_ Sly was completely lost of where to start to look for Murray. So he went into a pay phone and looked in the phone book. He eventually found Murray's address. Not having anything to write the address on, Sly ripped the address right out of the book. The place Murray was at seemed to be on the other side of town.

As he was walking to Murray's place, he noticed a police car stop on the other side of the road.

"Freeze Cooper." said the police person. Sly turned towards the cop car in joy. _Is it Carmelita?_ After getting a good look at the cops, he noticed that it was only a policeman. "You're under arrest for all the robberies you have done." Sly was thrown to his knees and his hands were handcuffed. _I can't get caught now!_ Sly leaped up and kicked the policeman and his partner, both of which were knocked to the ground. Sly grabbed the handcuff key from the policeman and ran off. As Sly was running he could faintly hear the policeman call for backup.

Sly continued running until he got to Murray's address, a very run-down apartment building, there he hid in the bushes and unlocked the handcuffs. He waited for the policemen to show up, but they never came. Sly made his way to Murray's apartment, number 104. He ringed the door bell.


	8. Just Another Day

Chapter 8: Just Another Day

**Warning: If the subject of drug addiction bothers you, feel free to not read the following chapter.**

I woke up in a dazed mind. The night before was crazy, even though I couldn't remember most of it. I looked over at the clock I reached over and grabbed my pipe. I lit it and took a few breaths in. I sighed, it was going to be another normal day. There was a knock at my door.

I lazily walked to my door. I looked in the peep-hole, just to make sure it wasn't the cops. It was only the owner of the apartment. I opened the door.

"What do you want?" I said. The landowner shoved a piece of paper in my face.

"You owe rent!" he yelled. I grabbed the piece of paper and looked at the price. I was in shock at how much it was. I started to close the door. The owner stuck his foot in the door.

"If you don't pay the rent, I'll have to call the police to kick you out." He said. I stopped and looked at the bathroom door. "Yes, I know you have a meth lab in your bathroom."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow." I said. The owner left, I went into the bedroom and grabbed my pipe. I smoke it until I felt a buzz. I sat on the couch and enjoyed my state.

After my enjoyment was done, I went into my bathroom and worked on my meth lab. I was somehow going to need to sell 50 euros worth of this stuff by tomorrow. There was another knock at my door.

I looked in the peephole and saw a raccoon covered in mud. I slammed open the door.

"Do you need drugs?" I said. The raccoon gave me a funny look.

"I'm not here to buy drugs!" He said.

"You sure? I've got weed, ecstasy, coke, and if you wait a few hours I can get you some meth."

"I'm not here to buy drugs." He said. I started to close the door, but he put his foot in the door. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Are from the party last night?"

"No, I'm Sly. From the gang." I grabbed him and closed the door. I threw him against the wall and held him there ready to punch him.

"You're from the gang that stole my drugs a few months ago?!"

"No! The Cooper Gang!" I let him go.

"What's the Cooper Gang?"

"The gang we were in."

"When?"

"Since we were in the orphanage."

"I never met you in the orphanage, I eventually ran away." Sly became silent.

"Okay, but would it be ok if I stayed here tonight?"

"Only if you pay rent." I said. He asked how much. "50"

"Alright," he said, giving me the money.

"You can sleep on the couch." I said.

"Okay" he said, laying down on the couch. I looked at the raccoon, Did I know him? I went back into the bathroom, and worked on my meth lab throughout the night.


	9. Morning Person

Chapter 9: Morning Person

Sly woke up, he was groggy. He had just slept a few hours in an apartment that smelled of various types of drugs. He looked around to see Murray sitting in another chair, looking at his drugs. Sly turned towards Murray and thanked him for letting him spend the night. Sly started to walk towards the door and stopped.

"Do you know where Inspector Carmelita Fox is?" Sly asked. Murray looked up lazily.

"Isn't she dead?" Murray said, partially high. Sly's heart skipped a few beats. Sly walked over to Murray.

"If you want to help me, just give me a call." Sly said, dropping his card on Murray's lap. Sly walked out the door.

_Is Carmelita really dead? Murray was high, maybe he was just blabbering on. _Sly thought. Sly decided to check the local cemetery to make sure.

Sly was turning the corner when he saw a cop car. He stopped and turned back around the corner. He would have to sneak around the cop car. He took another look at the cop car and realized the cop and his partner were asleep.

Sly walked out of the apartment building and walked to the cemetery. He looked at the gravestones. After about 15 minutes of looking, Sly unfortunately found the one he was looking for.

**Here lies Officer Carmelita Montoya Fox, killed in action.**


	10. Cop Song

Chapter 10: Cop Song

It was just another call, another robbery, another day. My partner and I were en route to the downtown bank, a man going by the name of Toothpick was robbing it.

"How's he robbing it now?" my partner, Monica, asked.

"Same way as before, at gunpoint." I said.

"The boss told me that if we don't stop failing these missions, we're going to be released."

"I know, he said the same thing to me." It had been 6 months since I was fired from Interpol, after a long chain of failed missions worldwide. There was just so much evil in the world, it couldn't be contained by Interpol. After I was fired, the Interpol chief told me that he had talked to the chief at the Paris police and managed to get me a position there. I decided to accept.

My partner and I drove in front of the bank right as Toothpick was getting out with his load of money. My partner and I got out of the car and held our guns up to Toothpick.

"Freeze Toothpick." I yelled. Toothpick turned around, dropped the sack of money, and pulled out his guns. Monica and I ducked behind the police car. Toothpick and I were in a full fledged firefight, while Monica called for backup. The fight felt as long as ever. Monica finished her call and helped me try and take down Toothpick. I reloaded my gun and got up to shoot Toothpick, but he was quicker.

I heard his gun fire.

I heard the bullet whistling through the air.

I saw nothing.


	11. One Normal Night

Chapter 11: One Normal Night

Sly left the cemetery in a state of mind he never knew he could be in. It was an odd combination of depression, anger, and confusion. By the time he had left the cemetery it was about 10 o'clock at night. Sly really felt in the mood for a beer or two. Sly walked down to his favorite bar and sat in a chair in the corner. He began to think.

_Last night started as such a normal night, the Cooper Gang were together. But I was stupid enough to get caught-up in my own selfishness and ruin my life. Nobody wants to help me get the time machine back. Will I have to stay in this awful future? I just want to see Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray, the way that they are suppose to be. What could Muggshot do with the time machine? Will he be able to figure out how it works?_

Sly looked up to see a waitress standing there.

"What do you want?" she said sassily.

"Just a beer" he replied. She walked back behind the counter and got his beer.

"Will that be it?" she said. Sly nodded my head. He drank some of the bee, he really needed. The door to the bar opened and, due to natural instinct, Sly looked up to see Eric and a woman with him. They were holding hands, Sly figured that they were on a date. Sly watched Eric and his girlfriend as they sat down and ordered some drinks. Eric and his girlfriend were having a good time, they shared a few laughs and, in general, they looked perfect for eachother.

Just then a man in a long trench coat walked into the bar and approached Eric and his girlfriend. Sly couldn't hear what they were saying, but eventually Eric left with the man in the trench coat. Sly got up and followed them into a nearby alley, he hid behind a corner and watched as the events unfolded. Muggshot and his men approached Eric.

"You're late Eric, you were suppose to find that raccoon and ask him how the time machine works." Muggshot said.

"I couldn't find him!" Eric replied. Sly knew they were talking about him, he wondered if they had seen him in the bar.

"Sir, he was in the bar." said the man in the trench coat. Muggshot pulled out a gun.

"You know what the consequences are for failing me multiple times..." Muggshot said loading the gun, "Grab him." Muggshot's men grabbed Eric.

"I'LL GET HIM IF YOU JUST GIVE ME THE TIME!" Eric yelled, trying to break free. The scene was total chaos, Eric was thrashing around while Muggshot's men were trying to hold him down. Muggshot put the gun to Eric's forehead and pulled the trigger. Eric stopped moving. Muggshot and his men quickly moved out of the alley and drove off in the Cooper Van. As Sly was getting up to go to the murdered Eric, he heard footsteps coming his way, he hid back in his place. It was Eric's girlfriend. Once she saw her boyfriend dead on the ground, with a bloody hole in his head, she broke down and started crying, running towards the corpse and grabbed its hand. Sly thought he could comfort her. He began to approach her. But right before he could get her attention, Sly saw something that gave him chills. Eric and the women were wearing matching rings on their left hand. She wasn't his girlfriend.

She was his wife.


	12. A Heart Full of Love

Chapter 12: A Heart Full of Love

As I kneeled in front of my husband's dead corpse. I didn't know what to think of it. We had been together for years. Who could have done such an awful thing? Was working in a shoe factory more dangerous than I thought? I never knew the people that worked there were so violent.

As I was holding the hand of my husband, I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Who's there?" I said as I turned around, to see a figure in the dark. The figure moved into the light. It was Sly Cooper, the thief that was all over the news. "Sly Cooper?" he nodded. I ran towards him in a blind fury. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM DIDN'T YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He grabbed me.

"I didn't do this, but I know who did."

"Who?"

"Muggshot." he said, letting go of me.

"Muggshot? Why him? What would Muggshot want from Eric? He's just a shoe factory worker." I said. Sly paused for a moment.

"I just think I should let you know, that he isn't who you think he is." he said.

"What is he?"

"He's isn't a shoe factory worker, he's an inside man."

"What's an inside man?"

"He works undercover for somebody. He was working for Muggshot, and Interpol. But he would tell Muggshot his noticeability at Interpol." he said. We were quiet, it felt so long, the quiet.

"So he lied to me?!" I whispered in a fury.

"It was for your protection. I know it seems hard to understand, but you shouldn't be mad, he's a great guy, and you should be happy you got to spend time with him." he said.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Amy."

"Pleased to meet you Amy."

"GET HIM BOYS!" yelled a mysterious voice from behind Sly. Just then a few burly men grabbed Sly and picked him up. They took Sly into a van, to reveal Muggshot standing there. "I hope you enjoyed my surprise doll-face." Muggshot said getting into the van and driving off. I just stood there in a dazed mindset. What just happened? Everything went by in a blurr. I turned around and looked at Eric.

I heard a weird noise behind me. I turned around and looked at the ground to see Sly dropped his cell phone. I looked at the number, it said on the caller ID that it was Bentley's Tech Shop. I got an urge to answer it so I did.

"Hello, is this Sly?" the voice said.


	13. The Confrontation

ACT 3

"_No live organism can continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality" -Shirley Jackson_

Chapter 13: The Confrontation

Sly sat in the back of the former Cooper van tied up. There were at least 7 of Muggshot's workers watching him every move. Muggshot was sitting in the passenger's seat while another worker was driving the van. Sly sighed, he knew that he was trapped and there was no one that could help him.

They eventually got to Muggshot's hideout, It was an old rundown farm. They drove into, what Sly could tell, the old barn. The workers grabbed Sly, brought him out of the van, and threw him into an old animal pen, that had iron bars added on the walls. Muggshot got out of the van and walked in front of the pen.

"Alright Cooper, you've got 10 seconds to tell me how to work this thing, or I'll make your life a living hell."

"Do what you want to me, I won't tell you." Sly said. Muggshot grabbed him and started slamming him against the door's bars. After about 5 slams into the door's bars, Muggshot threw Sly back to the ground.

"Lemme try this again, tell me how to use the time machine." Muggshot said. Sly hesitated, he thought that telling Muggshot would be a good idea. Sly opened his mouth, and began telling Muggshot how to work the machine. In the distance, Sly heard a car speeding down a road. Sly thought nothing of it.

Without a warning a car crashed through the far wall of the barn at top speed. The car kept going and managed to run all of Muggshot's workers over. The car stopped and Bentley got out of the driver seat, followed by Amy in the passenger seat, and Murray in the back. Muggshot looked around, dumbfounded. He then became very angry and started cursing. He ran towards the three of them. In the spur of the moment, Murray pulled out cocaine from his pocket and threw it in Muggshot's eyes. Muggshot instantly fell to the ground and cried in pain.

Amy ran over to Sly's animal pen and unlocked it. Sly weakly stood up and walked out.

"How did you find me?" Sly said

"Well, you never gave me a chance to tell you my occupation. I use to be a reporter, I knew that Muggshot's hideout was here. I never did make it here, I always had more important stories." Amy said, "Also, you dropped your cell phone. That's how we all found each other." She gave Sly back his cell phone.

"I know that this is a great moment and all," Sly started, "but I need to get back to the past and fix something."

"We understand. Go ahead." said Murray. Sly got into the van, he pulled the bracelet from his childhood out of his pocket and put it in the time machine. He started the van.

"Thank You!" Sly yelled, as he floored the gas pedal. The van drove into a wormhole.


	14. Memory

Chapter 14: Memory  
The van exited the wormhole and landed in the middle of a busy farm. Sly took a moment to see where he was, when he looked to the left he saw a teenage boy standing there, awestruck. Sly floored the gas pedal, and the van screeched and zoomed out of the barn. Sly began driving until he reached his old home, on his eighth birthday. Sly looked at the clock, it was four-in-the-morning, a good four hours until the original Sly would walk by the house. Sly wanted to go to the burger shop, but he figured that there could be no room for error. And also the fact that he had no money left over. Sly waited in the bushes right next to the house. He could faintly hear his younger version and his father talking.  
Through the mumbles, Sly could piece together that they were talking about the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly wanted to barge into the house and protect his parents once the fiendish five got there, but he knew what future that would lead to. He had to correct what was, selfishly, wronged.  
It felt like an eternity, but the other Sly walked by the house. Sly sprang out of the bushes and tackled him. Not wanting to make a sound, both Slys hid in the bushes.  
"Who are you?" Sly said.  
"I'm you, from the future." Sly said.  
"Why did you stop me? I'm trying to give myself a better future."  
"That's why I had to stop you, our future isn't better, in fact it's worse."  
"How so?"  
"The Cooper Gang that you know and love isn't there. There is no Cooper Gang, just a tech shop worker, a drug addict, and… well Eric is still an inside man."  
"That sounds terrible."  
"It is." Sly paused, "and another thing." Sly tied his original Sly up and threw him in the van. He put a piece of hay, that was on the driver's seat, into the time machine. Started the time machine and threw a rock on the gas pedal. The van warped back into the alternate present. If one of the Slys had to go away, he didn't want to be the one.  
As an extra precaution, Sly waited until the fiendish five killed his parents to make sure everything was right. After another hour of waiting in the bushes, the fiendish five came. He heard the gruesome killing of his parents. After about 20 minutes of work in the house, the fiendish five left and Sly looked in the window.  
There he was, eight years old, so young and innocent. Sly watched his younger version cry over his parent's dead bodies. Sly began to cry. It was weird, Sly had managed to make it through the entirety of the depressing alternate reality without shedding a tear, he did manage to get close. He watched his younger version interact with Leroy. His sadness turned into hate, but only for a brief moment, he began to think about all the people he knew and loved, just because one guy was doing his job. Sly walked to the van the other Sly had left behind. Sly put the eiffel tower key chain in the time machine. Sly started the time machine. Sly floored the gas pedal. And soon he was on his way home, back to the present he knew and loved.


	15. Goodnight and Thank You

Chapter 15: Goodnight and Thank You  
Sly arrived to the present, and drove to the hideout. Thankfully everyone was out doing their morning routines. Sly got out of the van and went inside the hideout, everything was back to the way it should be.  
After a short nap, Sly got the urge to go talk to Eric at the hospital. So Sly walked the few blocks down to the hospital. Sly checked into the visitors desk and made his way up to the third floor, where Eric's room was. Sly began to think:  
_What should I tell Eric? Should I tell him about the entire adventure I just had. Should I tell him about Bentley's Tech Shop. Or about the fact that Murray was a drug addict. How about the fact that he was married…_  
As he turned the corner to Eric's room, he got chills. He saw Amy sitting next to Eric, both of them were holding hands. They were talking, Sly didn't know what it was about exactly, but it didn't really matter to him.  
All that mattered is that Amy wasn't just an alternate reality person, but a real person. Sly turned around and left the hospital.  
With a large smile on his face.

**_THE END_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:  
Thank you all for reading "Sly Cooper: Rescue Mission". I'm sad to say that I am leaving this series (for now), and writing a completely new story. The new story is…

SLY COOPER: THE MUSICAL

's first musical (as far as I know), written as a performable script.  
Sly Cooper: The Musical tells the story of Danielle Cooper (Sly and Carmelita's daughter) as she goes in and out of love. Using songs from famous Broadway shows such as I Dreamed a Dream from _Les Miserables_, You Must Love Me from _Evita_, I Miss the Mountians from _Next To Normal_, and Heartbreak Hotel from _All Shook Up_, to tell this story of true love, and the importance of family.  
Estimated Rating: T (Occasional Cursing in Lyrics, Sexual Innuendo, and Thematic Elements)  
[Not Linked with "Inside Man" series (There are some references to it)]

This story might not come out for a little while, because I'm in school and in rehearsal for our school's fall musical, but I'll get it out as soon as I can.

Until then,  
_54333yi_


End file.
